


Delicacies #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 15

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffableValentines2020, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Baklava, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Food, Food Kink, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Valentines, crowley loves to watch aziraphale eat, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: I cheated slightly on this prompt,  I already had a piece of fic which works for this theme – a chapter in my 1st fic“Protection”details their first kiss, by way of a particular delicacy. I grew up abroad, and some of that in South East Turkey, a region around the City of Diyarbakir, famous for its amazing distinctively flavoured honey*, which they use in the making of a regional pastry called “baklava”, making Diyarbakir baklava an entirely different taste to anywhere else in the world. It is different even to anywhere else in Turkey – baklava in Istanbul or Ankara doesn’t even compare in flavour to that region.*Bees in the area drink mostly nectar from the many, many fields of opium poppies, which lends a distinctly unique and rare flavour unobtainable in most regions of the world.Baklava is sticky, sweet and flaky, it’s delicate and delectable and just the kind of thing I can imagine Aziraphale loving, so we ended up with this delicious moment, inspired as much by Crowley’s kink of watching his angel eat, as by Aziraphale’s knowledge of this fact.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783
Comments: 25
Kudos: 72
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Delicacies #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts).



Aziraphale had brought home a little box of pastries from the café to enjoy at home later, flicked the kettle on and sat back at his desk, whilst Crowley collapsed in an ungainly heap on the comfortable sofa – all loose limbs and angles, and yet still effortlessly elegant. Aziraphale felt his heart clench slightly at the sight. “Are you quite sure I can’t tempt you to try one of these, dear?” he asked, proffering the fancy little box. He wished Crowley would enjoy food with him more. Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“O-KAY, Angel” He’d do anything for him, really. “Gimme”.

Aziraphale’s smile quirked into a mischievous little grin and the corners of his eyes wrinkled in delight. He knelt down next to the sofa, released the ribbon on the box and lifted out a small square of brittle syrupy pastry – a Turkish recipe baklava, dripping with honey and rose syrup and dusted with ground pistachios. Crowley reached out for it, but Aziraphale gently pushed his arm down with his free hand and looked into his eyes. Curious, Crowley waited to see what he would do. Aziraphale leaned forward and brought the morsel to Crowley’s lips, feeding it to him directly from his own fingers. Crowley’s loins twitched and he tried not to squirm at the frission he was feeling. He accepted the sweet delicacy, allowing his lips to brush Aziraphale’s fingers for a moment. The angel tried to suppress a little shiver, his eyes darting to the side in an endearing display of coyness, pursing his lips.

Aziraphale went to take his hand away, but Crowley responded by gently holding his wrist instead, while he chewed on the baklava, appreciating it, and watching his angel’s face for reaction as he did. Mouthful consumed, he leaned forward slightly to lick the syrupy residue from those angelic fingers slowly, not breaking eye contact. Aziraphale was definitely breaking out in a sweat, the thought of which made Crowley feel decidedly warm under the collar himself, hearing the angel’s breath catch in his throat.

Crowley had tempted plenty of mortals in his time on earth, it was, after all, part of his job description – he had a far more handsome countenance than most of the denizens of hell, which made seduction easy for him, regardless of the gender of the target. He’d enjoyed it, certainly, but he’d be lying if said he hadn’t been thinking of Aziraphale every single time, and how he’d love to try out some of the skills he had developed on his innocent angel. This opportunity was just TOO perfect to pass up. His heart was hammering but he tried to retain an aura of cool as much as he could.

Sitting up a little more, he released Aziraphale’s hand, and reached into the box, selecting another tasty morsel, and then offering it up to the angelic lips, still keeping eye contact. That perfect pink tongue flicked out nervously over soft lips as Aziraphale considered for a split second, and then opened his mouth to accept the offering. He followed Crowley’s lead, and let his lips linger on those elegant slim fingers, sucking the sweetness off them as he accepted the pastry. Crowley smiled a lop-sided lazy smile and watched him chew, then swallow. “You… have a little crumb…” his serpentine eyes locked on those lips. Leaning forward, he touched Aziraphale’s cheek gently, stilling his nervousness, and leaned in to kiss the crumb from the corner of his lips.

He didn’t draw back more than a centimetre or two, to judge how the angel felt under his hands. He could feel trembling, and short soft rapid breaths. He couldn’t help himself and leaned back in, to place the gentlest of kisses directly on Aziraphale’s lips. Crowley felt hands touching his shoulder, and his neck, not allowing him to pull backwards, tentative at first, but holding a little stronger as the confidence grew. His belly was on fire, his heart hammering in a determined attempt to escape his chest, his arms felt weak. Aziraphale relaxed into the kiss and softly kissed back, hesitating and unsure, but undoubtedly enjoying it, his hand firm on the back of Crowley’s neck. They broke apart after a moment that felt like forever, and held each other’s steady gaze. “Thank you, Crowley” whispered the angel. 

Tears pricked his golden eyes at that, and he looked away, sitting up slowly. “No, thank  _ you _ , Angel”.

He felt shaky as he collapsed back into the sofa in an awkward, angular pile. He heard the click of the electric kettle finishing its boil and turning off, prompting Aziraphale to remember himself and bustle out of the room, flustered but clearly happy. So, that was it, that’s what it felt like to kiss an angel – the world didn’t stop spinning, Aziraphale didn’t suddenly fall down into the pit of hell, Crowley didn’t burst into infernal flame, even if he felt like his insides had, metaphorically. He guessed it was ok – they were allowed to love, there wasn’t any demonic or heavenly intervention programmed in to stop it happening, presumably no one ever thought it’d be necessary, or even possible. He’d spent millennia worrying over it, afraid to make contact with the angel in case he hurt him somehow, or caused him to fall, but somehow now he felt that it wouldn’t happen, and had taken the risk. He was glad he had.

Aziraphale returned from the little kitchenette behind the office area, carrying two steaming mugs – one cocoa, one black coffee. Rather than returning to his desk, he placed both cups on the coffee table, and nudged Crowley’s knee with his elbow, causing him to fold up obediently into a (slightly) more conventional seating position, making room for Aziraphale to sit beside him on the sofa. That was new.

Aziraphale sat back with a contented little sigh, and once he seemed settled, Crowley readjusted his long legs, draping them to rest across the angel’s soft lap, whereupon Aziraphale in turn rested his hand on one knee as he sipped his cocoa contentedly. Crowley closed his eyes and tipped his head back to the arm of the sofa, relaxing down and enjoying the moment of tranquillity between them.


End file.
